The One I Never New
by RHalltheway
Summary: Sixth year fic. OOTP Spoilers! Ron and Hermione have unexplored feeling for each other. Can they put aside their stubborness and find each other? There's someone new in Harry's life and she helps Harry in ways he never thought possible. But there are


A/N Hey ok I honestly didn't like my first attempt at a fic. So I've decided to write another one. Usually I don't like new characters in fanfiction stories But I want to try something a little different and see how you guys react. I'll probably be removing my old fic because it's just not working for me. Ok well I hope you guys like this one! Thanks for reading!  
  
Sar  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! GET YOUR TWIN ASSES OUT NOW!" Harry winced hearing Ron yell furiously at his brothers. Ginny was standing in the doorway doubled over in laughter as Fred and George ran out of the room. They had turned Ron's hair an interesting neon green color.  
  
"Ron....you..you look...s-so...STUPID!" Ginny managed gasping for air.  
  
"OUT GINNY!" roared Ron.  
  
"Er...." Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. Ron had a horrible temper. He looked questioningly at Hermione who was trying (and failing) to hide a grin behind her hand.  
  
"Ron come here" said Hermione wiping the grin off her face "I can fix your hair. It's a simple hair dye spell. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Ron blushed. "Bloody Gits" he muttered  
  
"Language Ron" said Hermione sternly. She looked at him with what she hoped was an unreadable expression. She and Harry had been at the burrow for about a week and the three of them and Ginny were leaving for Hogwarts this morning. She had realized last year that she liked Ron differently than she liked Harry. She was trying to figure out what this meant. Ever since the Yule Ball last year, she had a new strange feeling towards him and saw him as something more than a friend. She still didn't know how he felt though. Remembering what she was supposed to be doing she muttered the countercurse and set his hair back to it's flaming red.  
  
"Thanks" he said looking up at his friend. She made eye contact with him for a moment but turned away quickly with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. He smiled and took a moment to gaze at her. Her once frizzy hair now hung in smooth, sleek curls. It was about shoulder length and framed her face becomingly. She had curves now that had never been there before and she had developed in all the right places. She was gorgeous and everybody new it but her.  
  
Harry suddenly coughed loudly bringing the two out of their daze.  
  
"Oh!" said Ron feeling somewhat startled. "Come on lets bring our trunks downstairs" The three grabbed their trunks and animals and headed downstairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sitting at the breakfast table.  
  
"Good those idiots I have to call brothers are gone" said Ron irritably.  
  
"Oh goodness what have they done now?" said Mrs.' Weasley quite used to the twin's pranks.  
  
"Nothing Mum never mind" replied Ron his hears turning red. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny smirked.  
  
"Don't worry Ron" chimed Ginny cheerfully "They left to open up the shop"  
  
"Great" said Ron sarcastically. After the twins had left school last year, they had opened their joke shop in Diagon Alley. Business was booming and they were rolling in money. Something they never let Ron forget.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
After they had all finished breakfast it was time to leave to catch the train. Mr. Weasley had arranged for a ministry car to pick them up. He was now one of the most respected people at the ministry after what had happened last year. Fudge was still the Minister of Magic but very few people wanted him their and he would be replaced sometime this year.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry climbed into the back of the car while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat in front. Mr. Weasley had gotten called into work and couldn't go with them to the station.  
  
"Platform nine and three-quarters then Ma'am?" asked the driver rhetorically in a bored voice.  
  
"Yes. Thank You" replied Mrs. Weasley politely.  
  
The ride there was mostly uneventful. Ron and Hermione had a fight over whether quidditch held any meaning and Harry just watched them exasperated. They arrived at the platform and each slid discreetly through the platform.  
  
"Come on you lot!" called Mrs. Weasley "Hurry up! We don't want you to miss the train!"  
  
Ginny was hauled off by some fellow fifth years and left to find a compartment with them.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked toward the back of the train finding Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas in an otherwise empty compartment. Ron slid the door open and the three poked their heads in.  
  
"Oy!" said Ron "mind if we join you?"  
  
"Not at all mates. Come on in." Replied Seamus grinning at the trio. They put their trunks in the racks above their seats and Hermione let crookshanks out to stretch his legs. The train started moving and they all sat down happy to be returning to Hogwarts.  
  
"Son" said Dean opening the conversation "What have you lot been up to this summer"  
  
There was an awkward pause between the three friends. They couldn't tell Dean and Seamus much not matter how much they liked the two Gryffindors. This summer had been spent working on the problem of Voldemort. Harry had not a twinge in his scar since what had happened in the Department of Mysteries a few weeks ago. Hermione had not gone home all summer. She and Ron had spent there time at the burrow or at Grymmauld Place doing what they could for the Order. Fred and George had joined the Order now being of age and their job was coming up with equipment to use against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  
  
"Not much. Pretty boring" said Hermione  
  
"Boring?!" asked Seamus incredulously "With you three, I seriously doubt anything could be boring."  
  
"Yeah" added Dean "So what's been going on since that fiasco at the Ministry? Do you guys know what you-know-who has been up to lately?"  
  
"Why?" said Ron sharply "What have you heard about it?"  
  
"Er....nothing really. Why?"  
  
"Never mind" said Hermione cutting off the now irritated Ron "Let's talk about something else ok guys? This is starting to depress me."  
  
"Yeah fine" Ron said gruffly  
  
No one spoke for along time. They sat in silence most of the rest of the way. The witch with the snack cart came and left. Ron and Hermione went to the prefects compartment but refused to do patrols. Everyone was deep in thought about their own worries and problems. Hermione noticed Harry looking out the window with unshed tears in his eyes. She had a pretty good guess what was troubling him. Sirius was gone. He was the closest thing Harry ever had to a father and now he was dead. His name had been cleared this summer because many Aurors had witnessed seeing Pettigrew and the wizarding world was forced to accept what Dumbledore and Harry had said long ago.  
  
"You all right Harry" she asked so only he could hear.  
  
"W-what?" he said looking at her "Yeah....I just...yeah I'm ok" She nodded and briefly squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. She watched as a single tear escaped him but he brushed it away pretending it never happened.  
  
Just then Ginny came into the Compartment with a smile on her face. "Hey!" she said brightly "We'll be there in about 20 minutes. Just thought you guys might wanna know" she looked around and spotting Dean said "Hey Dean, care to go for a walk?"  
  
"Love too!" he said enthusiastically. Ron shot him a dirty look and glared furiously when he took her hand and led her out of the compartment. Seamus rolled his eyes and he left after them turning the opposite way they had gone. Hermione made to get up but the train took a fast turn and she landed right in Ron's lap. Her shoulder collided with his arm and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Ron what is it?" she asked concerned. She knew she hadn't hit him that hard.  
  
"It's nothing" he said gritting his teeth against the pain "I'm just a little sore that's all"  
  
She looked at him and furrowed her brow. She strode forward and yanked his sleeve up. What she saw made her gasp. His arm had small lines running all over it. She knew it was from the brain that had attacked him at the Ministry.  
  
"Geez Ron!" said Harry, surprised "That's horrible!"  
  
"No" said Ron stubbornly "It-it's fine really. It's just marks from that bloody brain. It doesn't hurt that much. It's just in that one spot that it's bad."  
  
"Uh huh" said Harry disbelievingly. "Ron take off your shirt"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry as though he were insane. "NO Harry!" said Ron forcefully "It's no big deal!"  
  
"Ron take off your damn shirt or I'll bloody do it for you!" yelled Harry  
  
Ron sighed in defeat and gingerly pulled his shirt off his body. Hermione sighed looking at him. Even through everything she couldn't help but think how beautiful he was with his sculpted muscles and his six -pack from quidditch. She had been thinking about this all summer and being around him so much hadn't helped. But she saw the marks there and it pained her greatly. He had long thin lines spread across his chest, back, and arms that were bright red and glowing insanely against his smooth pale skin.  
  
"My God Ron" she said in a whisper as tears filled her eyes. Harry clapped a hand over his mouth at the sight of his best friend. Hermione move toward him and trace a line on his upper chest with her fingers. He tensed at her touch and she pulled away quickly.  
  
"You call that nothing?" Harry croaked. Ron sat back down not bothering to put his shirt back on. "I think I'll go change" Said Harry "I'll catch up with you on the platform" and he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and left the compartment with a frown on his face.  
  
"Ron" said Hermione weakly. She held back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
"Hmm?" he said turning to her. She allowed herself to gaze at his chest once again. He blushed and stood up. So did she.  
  
"Are- are you sure you'll be ok?" She said, her voice just above a whisper. He shrugged. "Well," she said looking into his eyes "I-I'm here you know. If...if you need to talk or anything."  
  
He nodded and looked at the floor. "I don't really want to talk about it right now Hermione" he said. But seeing the hurt look on her face he added "But I could use a hug" he hadn't meant to say it. He had just been thinking it. He felt his face go red. 'Way to go Weasley' he mocked himself 'Yeah she's just gonna think you're great now!' he thought sarcastically. But to his immense relief and surprise she walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprised, he tensed but quickly relaxed against her and brought his arms to her waist while her head rested on his chest. He had been dreaming about this all summer and now here he was doing it! They stayed like that for a moment before she pulled back slightly. She didn't remove her arms from his neck though. He looked at her. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe he was holding her like this.  
  
"Hermione" he said his voice a full octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat embarrassed "Thanks. I'm really lucky to have a best mate like you." She nodded smiling nervously. Then, not being able to resist the temptation any longer, he leaned down and kissed her. He brushed his lips against hers softly before he pulled back abruptly.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry I just-" she cut him off by pulling him back to her and kissing HIM this time. She didn't want just a peck though. She moved her lips against his and he found himself kissing her back. He pushed lips apart with his tongue and felt rather than heard her gasp of pleasure. Their tongues met and brushed against each other. Hermione pulled him closer and he move his hands so that one was around her waist and the other resting on her lower back. She put both her hands in his hair . He was VERY hard down south now and his trousers were feeling horribly uncomfortable. He felt something soft against his chest and groaned loudly when he realized it was her breasts against his bare skin. She started and pulled away from him.  
  
"Ron" she said gasping for air.  
  
A/N OK! Well here's the first chappie! Hope you guys like it! K so next chapter you get to meet the new character and I think you guys will like her! She's really cool! Alrighty then well please Review but be forgiving because I have pretty much NO experience what-so-ever writing fanfic. Thanks for reading!  
  
Sar! 


End file.
